Perfect mistake
by usagigirl555
Summary: Dark Moon is all finished and Kyoko is looking for a new job. what will happen when she finds an  almost   perfect part for herself?  No really what will happen I have no Idea   . First fanfic ever, porfavor r&r!
1. chp1 looking for a job

A/N: First fanfiction ever, so I apologize if it's boring or slow or kinda runabout (?). Please do chop it up to pieces and critique every letter of it (not trying to be sarcastic here) if you have time to. Also I don't really have a specific thing I want to do with this. I was just taking a bath when I had a very sudden and random fangirl moment wile thinking about skip beat and decided to do a fanfic. I tried to make it start off after chp. 173 after the interview, so it might have spoilers if you're not up to that chapter (although I highly doubt there will be any).

* * *

><p>"Help me Moko-san!"<p>

Kyoko was sitting in the love me room; her arms sprawled all over the table and covered by different screenplays.

"I only get evil roles, but I want to be a princess" she whined

"We already went over this Kyoko. I _told you _not to accept any more Mio like roles, but did you listen to me? NO, you just went ahead and made Natsu." _truth be told she actually did a scary good job at creating her. _

"Because, Kuu-sensei told me that if I avoided roles that I disliked then I would be stuck as an actress. He said if I keep doing similar types of roles I could show diversity in the way I play them and grow as an actress as well as show directors what a great actress I could be. Or something along those lines."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kanae sat across from Kyoko and started looking through some of the screen plays. She noticed that one of them was for a movie and started reading it.

"_A group of 5 teenage girls sit around a Ouija board in a dark room with lots of candles as the only source of light._

_Akita: OK now everybody put your hands on the pointer_

_Mika: Aki-chan I don't think this is a god Idea _

_Akita: Just do it_

_Mika: But what if something happens?_

_Akita: Like what?_

_Mika: I don't know, something._

_Akita: just put your hands in the pointer_

_Mika: I'm scared_

_Akita: (with a threatening glare) Just shut the hell up and put your fuking hands in the pointer._

_Mika: (scared and almost in tears) OK…_

_The rest of the girls stare at them and laugh nervously."_

Kanae flipped through some pages

"_A sudden drift appears and lights out the candles._

_Girl#1: What just happened?_

_Girl#2: (giggles nervously) That was freaky_

_A scratching noise comes from the window_

_Girl#3: What was that?_

_Akita: Gosh you're all a bunch of scaredy cats, _that_ was obviously a tree branch or something._

_Mika: What about the lights?_

_Akita: a drift_

_Girl#1: from where?_

_Akita: I don't know under the door or something_

_Mika: But how could a drift from under the door be strong enough t-_

_Akita: I don't know okay? I'm not a freaking encyclopedia!_

**Click**

_Girl#3you girls heard that right?_

_The window slowly starts opening by itself. The girls stare frozen at it with clear terror in their faces. A bloody hand starts to appear from a corner of a window. Mika and girls# 1, 2, and 3 start screaming. Akita jumps up and rushes to the door._

_Akita: (holding the door open) run, run, _**RUN**_! Get out of here! HURRY!_

_They all get out of the room and head towards the front door trying to escape. Girl#3 tries to open the door but it won't open. _**Giggle giggle**.

_They turn around to find a girl in a bloodied dress. She is slightly transparent _(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe her, besides I'm no good at scary, just imagine a The Ring type of ghost).

_Ghost: Ne, Lets play (she reaches out and pulls girl#1 towards her. Girl#1 screams in fear)_

_Akita: (in a scared scream) Who the hell are you?_

_Ghost: (looking aloof) I'm bored (She slides a nail over Girl#1' s arm, drawing out blood and making her scream and twist in pain)_

_Mika: (Crying) STOP IT!_

_Ghost: but it's fun! (She giggles and slides he hand to Girl#1's belly. She then pushes her hand into the girl's stomach and pulls out her guts) isn't it pretty?_

_The rest of the girls scream. Akita manages to open the door and they rush out of the door. _

_Ghost: (she drops girl#1, who is now dead, into the floor and wines) No fair running away!_

_Akita closes the door behind her and looks around for things to cover the door with._

_Mika: Akita! Wha-_

_Akita: Hurry, go on! I'll catch up with you guys in a second!"_

Kanae stopped reading the script and looked over at Kyoko.

"This isn't so bad; you can't really call Akita evil" Kyoko looks up at Moko with moistening eyes

"They didn't ask me to do Akita."

"Then Mika? That's even better! She's more your type" Kyoko shook her head and a tear drop actually fell down her cheek.

"Well, you had to be an extra at some point. You are a newcomer afterall." Kanae was starting to feel bad for Kyoko. After all even if she _was_ a newcomer, both the roles she had played before were very important ones. If she got stuck with minor roles now she wouldn't be able to catch up and beat Sho. In fact if she wasn't careful she might even be forgotten. The show biz world could be cruel like that.

"That's not it ether!" It took Kanae a few seconds to remember what they had been talking about.

"Then who…? Oh…surely they didn't ask you to play the ghost right?" _that's some pretty strong stuff, even for her._

"Yes! They actually want me to be a killer! I can't do this, I don't want to be known as an evil denizen from hell!" Kyoko was now full out bawling, sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Kanae, who couldn't stand to see her best friend in such a state, stood up and went to sit next to Kyoko. Patting her back she tried to console her.

"Don't worry there is bound to be something somewhere in here that you would like at least a little bit. Here, I'll help you look trough them" Kyoko looked at Kanae with sparkling eyes and threw herself at her.

"MOKO-CHAN! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the bestes best friend ever! I'll be forever in your debt! I'll definitely name my first bor- wait, I can't do that sense I won't have any children… Oh I know! I'll name my first ever pet after you! Can you see it? A little fluffy kitten to cuddle with. A tiny little MokoNeko. Oh I love it!"

"_**ABSOLUTELY NOT, NO WAY IN THIS BIG BLUE EARTH!"**_

"But-"

"NO!"

"…fine" Kyoko said pouting, looking a lot like a small fluffy animal herself.

They had already spent close to six hours looking through every variation of bad girl roles and had managed to separate the scripts into two different piles. The "There's absolutely no way I would do that unless my career depended upon it, it helped me destroy Sho, but maybe after I'm a more established actress." pile, and the "I could do this if I have absolutely no other choice." pile. The former being considerably larger than the later.

Kanae was glad she hadn't had any shootings that day. She would have had completely forgotten about it if that were the case. And even if she had had any work after that she would have been too exhausted to do anything. Her mind was in overload, trying to process all of the words she had just read. Never before had kanae wished that she didn't have photographic memory. The same tool that had helped her excel at acting was now frying her brain quite nicely.

"Let's call it quits for today"

"But I still haven't found anything yet. You promised!"

"Yes but I wasn't counting on you actually having this many offers. We've already been here for six hours. I don't know about you but I have things to do besides waste my time sitting around."

"Please Moko-san? Just a little longer? We've already eliminated over half of them."

"I don't know…"

She rubbed her eyes, trying to chase away all of the images from the scripts from her mind. Hopefully that would get rid of her throbbing head. _On the outside she seems sweet and kindhearted but is actually very wicked on the inside._

"Come on Moko-san PLEASE?"

"Wait! I'm thinking…." Kanae started looking trough the scripts, looking for something and throwing away every script that wasn't the one she wasn't looking for. When she finally found the one she was looking for she gave it to Kyoko.

"How about this?"

As Kyoko read the script her eyes kept getting wider and wider.

"Oh its perfect!"


	2. Chp 2 perfect mistake

A/N: Ok here's chp. 2. I don't really have anything to say about it except that the dramas title is supposed to be in English not Japanese, so I underlined it to make it clear that it's supposed to be in a different language ( I thought about making it in Spanish, but the title is already in English and I don't feel like changing it) that it's supposed to be a different language. I WOULD like to thank leavesfallingup and shadowsfromthedream for being my first two reviewers ever. You guys made my day, to the point that my mom started giving me weird looks because I kept giggling so much. For this I thank you and hope that you keep reading. I'm also grateful to of you nameless readers, I hope that I don't disappoint with a totally lame story. (Does this sound like a thank you speech from an awards ceremony to anyone else?). okis I will shut up now and let you guys read now. Enjoy

PS. Please tell me if the story gets too boring at any point, I love compliments but I can handle criticism (Most of the time).

* * *

><p>Kyoko had been sinking deeper and deeper into depression. That is, until her dear friend saved her.<p>

She had been getting a lot of offers lately. Especially after the interview during the after party for Dark Moon's last episode. For some reason her interview had caused quite a commotion. A few days after the interview had happened the work offers had come raining down on her. At first Kyoko had been ecstatic, practically bouncing off the walls in happiness. At least until she got to _actually_ reading the scripts. All of the job offers she had gotten were for "bad girl" roles. Raging from _very_ imaginative bullies to coldblooded murderers.

Realizing that directors only wanted her for her ability to portray the evil characters had sent her mood spiraling downwards into a deep, dark, depressed mood. At least until Moko san had appeared and saved her from herself by volunteering to help her.

Spending 6 hours alone with her best friend would have been enough to make her happy on any given day. Having spent that time together in order to achieve a common goal had sent her right off into lalaland. She had tried her hardest to drag out the moment. So even though Kyoko had already found a role that she didn't completely hate (a mild bully role, which was the tamest one that she could find) she pretended that she still needed to find something. That's when her dearest friend had shown her the script.

_Perfect Mistake_ even the title was, _literally, _perfect. Or at least as close as an evil role would ever be for Kyoko. This character was supposed to be a rich young lady (check), she had a cute and gentle look (check) and was innocent and sweet (double check). At least that's what she pretended to be around everybody. She is supposed to be the main girl's best friend and cousin, but she actually hates her. Except they were not actually cousins. Atsuko (the role Kyoko was asked to play) and Emiko were really sisters. Emiko's fake parents (who were actually her uncle and aunt) had been unable to get a child of their own and subsequently had decided to take one of the father's younger brother's daughters as "payment" for a great debt that he had paid for his younger brother. Both of Emiko's parents, aunt, and uncle had always sown a great affection to both of the girls. This is what was shown to Emiko. In reality Emiko had always been preferred by both sets of parents. Atsuko had always been treated more coldly by her parents than her "cousin". Always coming second, and being compared to her. Atsuko's family spent allot of time over at Emiko's house. While she was there her parents were always sweet to her. But as soon as they went back home her parents seemed to forget that she existed and spent their time praising Emiko. Atsuko has always blamed herself for not being loved by her parents until she found out the truth at the age of 9. She had overheard her mother blaming her father for loosing Emiko because of his debts. After realizing that Emiko was actually her sister she slowly began to hate her. Atsuko was supposed to have a honey sweet outside and a poisonous inner self. Her bad side was supposed to be completely evil, but sense she was pretending to be nice, for 2/3 of her performance Kyoko would get to act out the rich young lady that she had always wanted to be. This really was the perfect evil role for Kyoko.

"So? How is it" asked Moko-san

"I Love it! Thank you Moko-san!"

Moko smiled a bit but soon became serious again "Now you are going to have to be careful if you choose to do this role Kyoko"

"Why?"

_Sigh_ "isn't it obvious? This is the type of character that can be easily hated"

"Aren't all Evil roles that way?"

"Well… people always love a good villain. They love to "hate" it and say how much they do, but they don't truly hate them, at least not the way they could hate this particular character. This is because even though she is bad she appears good."

"…?"

"Look ,if your lucky then directors will notice that you are also good at doing gentle characters and give you a part as one right?"

"Yes"

"But the audience isn't looking at your acting range, they are looking at the story that you are telling. If you are best friends with the main girl then it will be like you are best friends with the audience. If you betray the lead it will be like you betrayed them too. I wouldn't be as bad if it was known that you were the antagonist from the beginning, but from what I can tell the producers of this drama are hoping to hide this fact until later episodes. By the time the audience knows that you're the bad guy they would have had probably started to like you as the 'best friend'. If you're not careful you could seriously be hated. You might even get stuck with only doing evil roles."

"…wow…it's kind of scary isn't it Moko-san?"

"Think about it carefully"

Moko-san was right. If Kyoko wasn't careful she really would be stuck in a ditch. Forever forced to act out the types of roles that she disliked so much. Unable to grow as an actress. Stuck as the lucky amateur that she had been. Forever below Tsuruga-san's level and unable to even try to reach him. Unable to beat Sho at his little fame game. Sho, this was all his fault if he hadn't made her act as an evil angel she wouldn't be in this position right now. That bastard. That disgusting cockroach , that vermin. He had had probably planned it all so it would turn out this way

" SHO YOU BASTARD! Ah! Sorry Moko-san I forgo-" Kyoko had finally realized that Moko was no longer in the loveme room. She looked at the table and realized that there was a note for her.

_I left. It's already 11pm, I spent the last 6 hours doing nothing but _

_Reading scripts that weren't even for me, my head hurts, and _

_You're off in your lalaland of despair. I don't know about you but I'm ready to call it a day._

_-Kanae_

"Meanie! How could you leave without me!" _sigh _"But I guess she's right"

Moko had a point. Kyoko was tired. She should probably go home and sleep, not think about the part until her brain had rested. After all, this _was_ an important decision.


	3. Chp3 not going down

The authors note shall be at the end this time.

* * *

><p>It had taken Kyoko about a week to finally decide to take the job. She knew that he risks were great and ha if she wasn't careful she could completely destroy her acting carrier. She was willing to take the risk. She had reread the small sample script over and over again. All throughout the week she had kept wondering about how Atsuko would react to everything she did. Would she put on her honey sweet smile on and say something kind, or would she show her true self and plot something cruel? Would she agree with everything Emiko would say only to completely mock her in her mind? Would she like this flavor of Ice cream? What would she wear? Would she accidentally slip up and show her true self, or was she too cunning for that? Did she like animals? Questions like this kept popping up in her mind. By the time she realized she had already made her decision. She didn't care about the risk; she was going to do anything in her power to bring Atsuko to life. If Kyoko became hated because of it then it would only mean that she had done a good job at creating her, it was a risk she was willing to take. Besides, she would not be forgotten as an actress that easily, she had finally found something she wanted to do for herself and not for anybody else. She was <em>not <em>about to give that up.

Kyoko was definitely happy with her decision. The fact that she hadn't second-guessed herself after making up her mind was proof enough that deciding to play this role had been the right choice. In fact she could barely wait to start this project. She still hadn't fully grasped Atsuko's full personality quite yet, but she was sure that she would as soon as she could read the rest of the script.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, have you decided on a job jet?" as soon as Kyoko had had the chance to she had gone straight to Sawara-san to tell him that she had made up her mind.

"Yes, could you please tell the producers that I made up my mind?"

"Sure thing, which job did you settle with?"

"It's called _perfect mistake _it means perfect mistake (the title of the drama is supposed to be in English so Kyoko has to translate into Japanese).

"Oh I've heard about that one. It's been causing quite a stir up because the director is a foreigner. He's supposed to be some kind of big shot is the Mexican drama business. He's won lots of awards too. He's dramas have even been shown in 5 different countries."

"Really? That's amazing. But, then why is he working here?"

"Apparently his niece is an otaku, she was complaining about how long Mexican dramas were an-"

"Why? How long are they?"

"I've heard that the shortest ones have over 100 episodes."

"Really?"

"Yes. But anyways, long story short, she somehow managed to convince him to accept a job here in Japan."

"Wonder how she did it?"

"What are you talking about Onee-sama?" Kyoko looked brown to find the light brown waves of Maria's hair tumbling of off her shoulders.

"Hi Maria-chan, we were just talking about the director of the new drama I'll be acting on."

"Who is he?"

Kyoko looked for the director's name in the script "It's… um…Ortiz Claudio-san; apparently he is very famous overseas. It's kind of a mystery why he accepted to direct this drama."

"Ortiz-san? I know him! Grandfather is a big fan of he's"

"Of course he is, Mexican dramas are right up he's alley."

"What do you mean Sawara-san?"

"They tend to show the more… racy side of romance."

"Racy?"  
>Maria-chan started giggling "They are always kissing and doing <em>those<em> kinds of things."

_Surely Maria-chan couldn't have meant _that. Kyoko began to worry, she hopped Perfect Mistake wouldn't go in such racy direction. Showing those kinds of things was unacceptable. The innocent and shy Japanese public wouldn't be able to handle such immoral behavior on screen. They would just not stand for it. It went against the Japanese way of life. It was simply impossible, no, it was unforgivable. The Association for the Preservation of the Pure and Innocent Japanese Spirit would not allow it!

"Onee-sama?"

When kyoco came back to conciusness she realized that Maria-chan ang her were heading towards the LoveMe room.

"ah! Sorry about that Maria-chan, what did you say?"

"I was saying that they are staying at our house."

"They?"

"Yes, Ortiz-san and his niece, Paloma-san"

"She's coming?"

"Yep! Grandfather really likes her. I've meet her a few times too, she's nice, but a bit strange."

"Really? When are they arriving?"

"…mmm… I'm not sure, I think Paloma nee-san wanted to go sightseeing before the shooting started. So they will probably get here before that."

"I see."

"Ne, Kyoko nee-sama, what are you doing today?"

"I have a shooting for Box R. In fact, I should be heading there right about now."

"Aww. I wanted us to spend the day together"

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you what; I'll ask the director if I can bring you along some day. You can ask the president if he'll let you come with me. If they both say yes then I'll bring you along."

"Really? It'll be the first time that I'll see you acting"

"That's not true; there was that one time in the acting school."

"Yes but that doesn't count"

Kyoko and Maria-chan kept talking as they arrived at the LoveMe room. They said goodbye. Maria-chan headed towards her grandfather's office. Kyoko was glad that she got to act out Natsu again. She had been a bit sad after realizing that she would never be Mio again. It was a strange feeling. She imagined it was a bit like marrying a daughter off. The bitter sweetness of knowing that she had done a done a good job, but not wanting it to end. Because of this Kyoko had felt some relief from knowing that Setsu still needed her. It also gave Helped knowing that soon another character would be born.

* * *

><p>AN: And at the end it is. Aloha peoples, how you duin'? First I want to say thank you for sticking with this so far. It really means allot to me. Lately I've been kind of brain dead, so it was hard thinking up anything. I will apologize ahead of time in case I don't update soon or if the story gets boring (if this happens PLEASE tell me). Don't you guys just hate brain death? OH! And before I forget, What does the second "r" in r&r stand for? I know one is for review, but what does the other one stand for? I used to think it was rate but I don't see anything with which you can rate the stories. If you know the answers to my questions I implore you, please answer me! In fact, if anybody can give me a list with FanFiction terminology that would be amazing. Hoped you enjoyed!

PS: To almightyswot, Natsu is a character that Kyoko plays in the manga. You will find her arraud the 100's (I think).

PSS: If you read this say pickles!


	4. Chp4 the new arrivals

A/N: I have good news, better news, and sucky news. The good news is that my brain wasn't actually dead. It was on a coma. The better news it that it was now awaken from its vegetable state. The sucky news it that it is now in rehab so it's not working properly yet, this is why it took me so long to upload. Sorry about that. Around the middle there is a bit that's in Spanish, do not freak out if you don't understand it. I put a translation at the end. Like I said in chp.2, the bits that aren't supposed to be In Japanese are underlined to mark the difference (because even though Its obvious with the Spanish, Its harder to point out the difference with English). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lory Takarada had been especially happy that day. He had been waiting for that day's arrivals for close to three months. Sense he and Paloma-chan had talked over the phone trying to find ways to convince her uncle to accept a job in Japan, among other things. Lory really liked the way that girl thought. It reminded him quite a bit of himself.<p>

He had first met the Ortizes at a party. A cousin of a friend of Lory's had worked with Claudio-san, and as a favor to him, his friend and his cousin had invited the Ortiz family into a party thrown by them. Lory had been a fan of Ortiz-san since his debut as a drama director. However he hadn't been able to find any pictures of the director and had become quite curios about he's appearance. When Lory had finally laid his eyes on him (and his family, which also had attended the party) he had been taken off guard, which didn't happen often. To say that the Ortiz family was good looking was quite an understatement. Eduardo Ortiz (Claudio's older brother) was a tall man. He had tanned skin that spoke of hours in the sun, and a warm face full of laugh lines. He had an air about him that demanded respect and admiration. The face of a leader, it wasn't hard to imagine him riding a horse and looking after he's land (he owned a tequila distillery). Eduardo's wife, Esperansa, was simply beautiful. Her every movement was graceful. Her skin was the color of coffee when you put too much milk in it. Her face was kind and her eyes were bright and wise. Paloma had been about 10. She had the same light brown skin her mother had. In fact she was like a miniature of her, the same dark brown curls and almost black eyes. Except that instead of wise, little Paloma's eyes had been mischievous and lively. You could practically see her hiding on top of a tree, her shoulder length hair falling onto her face as she tried not to laugh while she hid from her angry mother (which was what had happened that morning after Paloma had refused to take a shower). And last but certainly not least was the director himself. He was a lot younger than he's brother, but looked a lot like him. Except that he's skin was pale from all of the time that he had spent indoors. And while Eduardo's very presence commanded respect, Claudio had a more easygoing air about him. He gave the feeling that not much bothered him and that the things that did didn't bother him for long. All in all in was obvious that the whole family tended to attract stares and was used to it. It was also plain that they were very close.

Lory had been delighted when he had finally gotten to talk to them. They had all gotten along perfectly, but it was Paloma who he had gotten along with the best. Even when she had been that young it had been obvious that the girl was very sharp and clever. She also seemed delighted by Lory's clothes and the entourage that he had had with him that day (an Arabian theme). From that day on the Ortez family and the Takaradas had been quite close. Still after all of he's attempts to convince him to direct a Japanese drama he had only recently managed to convince Claudio-san to accept (The Ostizes had an impressive sense of patriotism and prefer to stay close to their native country of Mexico). It had all been tanks to Paloma who had somehow managed to convince her uncle. Which was quite an impressive task because wile Claudio-san had an easygoing personality, he was also stubborn.

But the how was not important. What mattered was that Paloma-chan had managed to convince him. That and the fact that she had agreed to help out the president with a little task he had been meaning to complete for quite a while. _Sigh,_ sometimes being Lory could be seriously tiring. Well he would worry about _that_ letter. Right then he was more worried about welcoming director Ortiz and he's niece to Japan.

"Maria-chan, are you exited about our new gests?"

"Not particularly" The director's face instantly dropped. He's adorable granddaughter could really be uncute sometimes.

"But still, you haven't seen Paloma-neesan in a long time. So you must be a bit happy to see her right?"

"… maybe a bit…" Maria-chan blushed "I would be more exited if we weren't dressed like this, and if she wasn't so-"

_Pa para PARA parapara_

_PARA parapra PARA pa_

_pa pa parararapa_

_PARARARAPA pararapa_

_PARARARAPA papa_

Lory had spotted the Ortizes and as soon as he had given a minute signal a thirty person mariachi band had started playing. Along with close to twenty couples dressed in traditional Mexican clothes dancing along. Confetti flew (by strategically hidden people), cheer and laughter sounded(from the dancers and Lory), startled yelps and scared screams were shouted ( from everybody else).

"Kyaaa!" A teenage girl in a black dress, white leather jacket, and knee high convers screamed, dropped her luggage, and ran towards the mariachi band and started singing along with them. While she sang a tall handsome man picked her luggage and carried it along with him as he headed towards Lory and his granddaughter.

"Hello Lory-san, Marya-chan. How are you doing?"

Lory laughed "We should be asking you that. How was your flight?"

"Quite lively with _her_ around" Claudio-san pointed towards the girl. The girl noticed and motioned for him to wait.

"Ha ha ha. She seems to be enjoying the mariachi, how about you?"

"Well… It certainly grabbed out attention…. But it's a bit…."

"A bit what?" The girl had joined them by now. She had long mid-back length brown, curly, hair that was almost black , about 5 inches from the tips were dyed a bright neon purple.

"Well, let's say a bit flamboyant"

" Que? De que estas ablando? Esto no fue….um… como se dice flamboyant en espanol?...Bueno, eso no importa, lo que si importa es que tu no quiseste decir flamboyant, tu quisiste decie exesivo. Y esto definitivamente NO es exesivo! Lory not trajo un mariachi. MA-RI- A-CHI! Tienes idea de que dificil devio de aver sido encontrar un mariachi en _Japon_? Porfavor, tio ,no seas malagredecido y dile gracias a Lory. Anda" Paloma-san, who had been moving her arms wildly about, now crossed them and started tapping her foot.

"Paloma, quien es el adulto aqui? No sesa grosera." Paloma-san quickly unfolded her arms and dropped her head.

"Perdon, pero esque el mariachi me avia emosionado…" She looked up at her uncle with a sad face.

" lose, no te preocupes. Pero ya, no te pongas toda triste, ya estamos en Japon que no? No erea eso lo que querias?"

"OMG you're right! " Paloma-san turned around and finally acknowledged her welcoming committee of 2 (plus mariachi, dancers, and such) "LORY-SAN! MARIA-CHAN! It's been soooo long! How are you?"

Lory chuckled. "Good, good. It's nice to see that you're as lively as ever"

"You're one to talk, look at you, For a moment I thought that you were part of the band" she looked at maria-chan. "and How in the world did you managed to get Maria-chan to dress like one of the dancers? It's going to rain today!"

"He blackmailed me." Maria-chan folded her arms and glared at her grandfather. Paloma frowned.

"What exactly are you teaching you're granddaughter Lory-san?"

"She's just exaggerating. I just told her that if she didn't dress like that I wouldn't let her go to Kyoko-kun's work to watch her do her filming"

"That can be considered blackmail."

Lory put on an innocent face "Is that so? I had absolutely no _idea_. I can't believe I did such a _despicable_ thing. I feel _so_ ashamed."

"Clever, I'll have to remember to use that one in the future.'

"Feel free to use it whenever the need arises to."

""thanks"

"Lory-san did you just give my niece your permission to blackmail people?"

"Is that what I did? I feel _so_ ashamed"

"Funny"

As they headed towards the airport's exit they cached up with what each had done for the past year. .Lory-tried to get Claudio to talk about the project he had finally agreed to work on. However, director Ortiz refused to talk about it. He didn't consider himself superstitious, but had always refused to talk to people about his upcoming work before it began if he could help it. Not even with he's family.

"Now that I think about it, how did you manage to convince him Paloma-chan?" Lory asked her as they got into the limo.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, however much I would like to think that Claudio-san accepted the job because of my _very_ generous terms of employment. I know that isn't the case. I have been trying to convince him to work here in Japan for close to seven years using similar if not better terms and he always refused. I have to believe that you played some part in he's miraculous change in mind"

"Oh that? I just told him it would be my birthday present. Right tio?"

"Yes"

"That's it?"

"Well that and I told him that if he showed a bit of interest you would make the _terms of employment_ even better."

Lory looked impressed "you sly fox"

"Whatever do you mean Lory san? You know very well that I'm a Dove."

"Ne Claudio-san, was it really her birthday present?" Maria-chan whispered

" yes, she said that if I didn't accept she wouldn't talk to me until her next birthday.'

"so you accepted?"

"not right away, But that girl has ways of wearing people down. Honestly it was easier to just accept than having to deal with her acting like that for a hole year."

"Paloma nee-san can be scary…'

"Not really, she said that there was something that she needed to help the president with."

"what is it?"

"I'm not sure, every time I asked her she would start giggling. Actually, It _is_ a bit concerning." _Sigh_

"Grandfather, what time is it?"

"Why Maria-chan?"

"You said I could go see Kyoko nee-sama If I wore this clothes, and I want to drop by her work now."

"I thought she told you she had to ask her director first?"

"Yes, but if you tag along then the director can't say anything about it. I really want to see nee-sama acting."

Paloma giggled "you take after you're grandfather Maria-chan"

Lory ignored her "Well I don't have a problem with it if Claudio-san doesn't mind it."

"Hey what about me? Am I a piece of furniture?"

"Hardly Paloma. I don't mind Lory-san, but who is this kyoko-san? The name saunds familiar."

"She's the girl that is playing Atsuko in your drama uncle."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't even seen her acting. Why did I agree to let her play the part again?"

"because this is my birthday gift and I told you I wanted her to play it. I saw her acting in Dark Moon, She was really scary!"

"But isn't Atsuko supposed to be gentle on the outside?"

"Don't Worry Claudio-san Nee-sama is really amassing."

"If you say so Maria-chan."

And with that the four of them headed off to Kyoko's work.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"What? What are you talking about? This isn't…um…how do you say flamboyant in Spanish?...Well that doesn't matter.], What does matter is that you didn't mean to way flamboyant, you meant to say excessive. And this is definitely NOT excessive! Lory brought us a mariachi band. MA-RI-A-CHI! Do you have any Idea of how hard it must have been finding a mariachi in _Japan_? Please, uncle, don't be ungrateful and say thank you to lory. Go ahead" Paloma-san, who had been moving her arms wildly about, now crossed them and started tapping her foot.

"Paloma, who is the adult in here? Don't be rude." Paloma-san quickly unfolded her arms and dropped her head.

"Sorry, But I the mariachi band made me excited…" She looked up at her uncle with a sad face.

"I know, don't worry. But don't get all sad, we're in Japan right? Isn't that what you wanted?"

…

PS: Tio means uncle, and paloma's name means dove.


	5. Chp5 new characters

A/N: first of all I must apologize. SORRY! But on my defense you guys probably forget all about this fanfic too. I say too because_ I _forgot about it. At first I just had writers block, don't worry I think that's fixed now…I hope. Then we moved. But it wasn't your run of the mill move across town, not even across the country, nope. Well there _was_ a road trip involved but the point is I CHANGED COUNTRYES! TO MEXICO NONTHELESS. Does anybody else see the irony in that or is it just me? I think it's just me, that and there's not much irony _to_ see. Apparently there's going to be some big sports event in the city I moved to and there's _a lot _of renovating going on, which means the traffic is beyond crappy. But the food is great, so that's good. Sushi is to die for. Anyhow you may be wondering what this has to do with me not updating, well aside for the obvious reason of a change in nationalities is the fact that we don't have a car. Yet. The house my parents brought is kind of far away from where they work so they need one. So were living at grandma's place for the meantime. Understandably they are not contracting any internet providers until they_ actually_ move into the house. So I'm stuck. I could go to a cybercafé but I don't want to spend 10 pesos an hour to use the computer, well the internet. That and I'm too lazy to go to look for one. So sorry for the long wait and author's note. Enjoy!

PS: don't forget to R&R ^.^

* * *

><p><em>She was down on the floor in the school bathroom. Surrounded by four different girls, all of them laughing at her. She still didn't understand why Natsu-san hated her so much. What had she ever done? Natsu had her cronies bullying her constantly. Driving her to desperation each time. She was terrified of them, and she couldn't do anything about It. If she told anybody the bullying would surely get worse. Yumika, yanked her off the floor with her hair , pulling it so hard that she could feel some of it coming off. Tears were coming off Chitose's eyes. From a corner of her eyes she could see Natsu. Her face was showed mild interest, like she was watching a re-run of some sitcom. It looked like she was starting to get bored." <em>Oh no what will she do now, just _please_ let it stop I can't take it anymore!"

"_Hey Yumika, is that the best you can do? I'm getting bored." Natsu bent over and grabbed some of Chitose's hair "Such pretty hair. I'm soo jealous I can't stand it. It makes me feel ugly. _sigh_. Hey Kaori what can I do about it?"_

"_Hmm… I know! Lets get rid of it. We can't have our graceful Natsu feeling such things after all. Its unsightly, right Tsugumi-chan?"_

"_Yes, it just won't do…. What will you do about it Yumika-chan?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" She pulls out a pair of scissors from her purse. "Always be prepared right? Now, to get rid of this troublesome hair. "_

_CUT!_

All five of the girls looked up. Kyoko looking slightly startled.

"Ok , let's call it a day"

Kyoko was tired. All day long they had been doing bullying scenes. She felt a bit bad for Rumi-chan. She had gotten the worst of it after all, being the one who had been bullied. Kyoko could only imagine how she would feel. Exhausted. She felt bad about it. After all I _was _her fault. After director R had heard that Kyoko would be unable to go to work for a few weeks because of her new drama he had decided to film as much of her scenes as he could. Kyoko, feeling bad about having to leave her work, Had promised him that she would come back to film anytime there were any script changes that involved her. She hadn't met director Ortiz yet so she asked Sawara-san if he could ask for permission from the director himself.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Maria-chan threw herself on Kyoko. "You were soo amazing! I could feel Natsu-san's evil aura in my bones. The sheer evil of her boredom! You were like a totally different person! You looked completely different! It was like magic!"

"Right? Princess Rosa-sama's magic is unbelievable isn't it?"

"Rosa?"

"Yes, you see my necklace? This stone here is actually the crystallized soul of a princess and the tears of her mother. It's full of wonderful magic."

"Really1? That's amazing!" Kyoko looked away from Maria-chan and was startled to see a foreigner standing with them. She was really beautiful. Slightly dark skin and long curly dark brown hair with the tips purple. Kyoko was curios about the foreigner.

"Hello, my name is Mogami Kyoko. Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Paloma."

"She's Director Ortize's niece. They just arrived today."

"Is that so? Then why are you here?"

"I told grandfather that I wanted to come!"

"Now Maria-chan, didn't I tell you that I had to ask the director for permission first? I should ask director R now. … But where is he?" Kyoko was worried that the director would be mad that she hadn't asked him for permission, but she couldn't find him.

"Oh I see him! He's with Lory-san and my uncle. TIO2! Encontre a Kyoko3!" Paloma ran towards the group of men. Kyoko and Maria-chan, hand in hand, soon followed after her.

"So you're the actress my niece chose." Claudio-san was a handsome man, tall with tanned skin, a shade lighter than Paloma's, and a kind easygoing face.

"Your niece?"

"Yep! I saw you acting as Mio, then I saw the after party interview, you looked totally different! So I asked Lory-san about you and decided that I wanted you to do the part. Oh yea director R? Kyoko-chan wanted to ask you if Maria-chan could come over to watch her filming? But then I guess it's too late to ask isn't it?"

"Paloma-san! Nee-sama wanted to ask the director herself!"

"It's okay maria-chan" she turned to the director and bowed. "I'm sorry to not have asked you earlier, please forgive me."

"mmm I don't really mind having president Lory's niece here as long as she's not in the way… besides were already done with the filming. That and I get to meet director Ortiz. I have no objections"

"You flatter me director R" said Claudio laughing.

"I don't see how, you're clearly the better director."

"Fame doesn't equal talent. But my ego sure appreciates your flattery."

President Lory started laughing. "Don't you just love this man?"

Kyoko bent down to whisper into Maria-chan's ear.

"I don't get it, do you?"

"No, but grandfather is always like that, so I'm used to it."

"Ortiz-san, I was wondering about when you would start filming. Mogami-san told me that she wouldn't be able to come to work for at least the first few weeks of filming for your drama. I've been trying as many of the shots that she appears in as possible; But It's trying for all of the staff and the actors. I would like to know how much longer will we have her, and when can we have her back."

"I'm sorry director R. I didn't know that I was causing trouble. There are still roles that are empty. So it will probably take a few more weeks."

"That's a relief; we can go back to a more normal schedule now."

"I apologize I didn't know it would be so troublesome for you. Dramas in Mexico tend to be long so actors only take on one project at a time. I tend to forget that other countries don't always work the same way. I guess my niece was right, I do need to get out of the country more."

"No, no it's fine. Mogami-san gave us enough of a warning that I we will probably do just fine for a while. The fact that we still haven't begun broadcasting also helps. But we will need her when it comes time to publicize."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, good. Well I have to go now. Goodbye president, Director Ortiz, It was an Honor meeting you. Bye girls, and Mogami-san, Don't forget to come back tomorrow."

"Of course, good work today." Kyoko bowed as Director R left them.

"Shall we go too?"

"I think that's a good Idea Lory-san, Won't you come with us Mogami-san?" They had all started to walk towards the parking lot, but Kyoko had started to take a turn towards the main entrance.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on you Director Ortiz. Maria-chan told me that you hadn't seen each other in over a year. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with the president, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Please nee-sama? They already did all of that boring talk on our way here. Please?"

"Anda si?4 I want to get to know you. We are going to be acting together after all." Paloma pleaded.

"We are?"

"Ah! Oops… Sorry tio5!"

"_Sigh, _Honestly Paloma I'm surprised you kept your mouth shut this long. It was quite a feat for you" Paloma stuck her tongue out at her uncle. "Mogami-san please keep this a secret, I don't want anybody to find out about her appearing in the drama until we need her."

"Of course."

"So you are coming with us, right Mogami-kun? After all were already here."

"Ah!" Kyoko had finally realized that they had headed toward the parking lot and were now in front of the president's limo. "… I guess so….." _How did I miss _that_?_ It was, true to the president's style way over the top it, and tall enough for the president to stand up wile inside it. It was a wonder how it could drive through the crowded Tokyo streets.

"So what did you think tio6?"

"Hmm? About what?"

"Kyoko-chan's acting of course."

"It was very good. I think she'll make a good Atsuko. Have you gotten grasp of her yet Kyoko-chan? You don't mind me calling you that right? I find formalities tiresome most of the time."

"I don't particularly mind. I think I got the hang of her. She's a bit like Mio and Natsu so her character came to me a bit easier."

"Could you show me?"

"what?"

"Well, I'm kind of nervous about the filming seeing how we are missing so many roles. Honestly, knowing that you have Atsuko down will help me feel much better. After all you're role _is_ a really important part."

"ok"

"Paloma you have Yukiko down right?"

"Yep!"

"Good, can you Act with her? I'd like to see both sides of Atsuko."

"Whos Yukiko?"

Paloma giggled. "We just keep giving spoilers, don't we tio7?"

Claudio rubbed his face with his hands. _Sigh "_you're right, you weren't supposed to know about her yet Kyoko-chan. She was supposed to appear a bit after Atsuko's starts showing her real self. I wanted her appearance to be a big surprise, but whatever." He turned to Paloma. "Do you want to tell Kyoko-chan what Yukiko is supposed to act like or should I?"

"I'll do It! Ok, So Atsuko First meets Yukiko When she goes on a trip to the U.S. a few years before the start of the drama. Things happen (uncle's still not sure if he is going to include it in the storyline for the drama yet) and she ends up discovering Atsuko's true personality. Eventually they become friends, in a we-both-enjoy-torturing-people kind of way. Slightly twisted if you ask me. She's more volatile than Atsuko, much more likely to get into _very _aggressive fights. She likes to do the dirty work herself, while Atsuko is more of the plotting kind, so that works out nicely. She's also very sarcastic, and uses it a bit too much, so people don't always get when she is being sarcastic and when she's not. Except for Atsuko, of course. They're both very close; even if they have only see each other a few times a year because of the distance, but their friendship is a bit destructive. Hmm… I think that's about it…. Oh! She has a half-brother an-. "

"Paloma"

"Sorry!"

"Never mind _I'll_ finish the story, you'll just end up telling the whole plan. And yes I mean _that,_ knowing you, you just might tell if you think it will help. Yukiko's half brother is full Japanese, while she's a half, they have the dame dad. I think I'll make him some kind of mafia leader or something shady like that. He'll be around 24ish. They're both very protective of Atsuko, and she tends to act more childish around them. Especially big brother."

Kyoko was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the foreigners in front of her. Although she guessed she should have had expected as much from friends of the president. She doubted that she would be able to get into character for director Ortiz since she was still worn out from playing Natsu. So she asked if it would be okay to act out as Atsuko some other day. The director agreed saying it would give him some time to think out a scene. They dropped her off at the T.V. station (she still had work as Bo) and said their good byes. As she started changing into Bo she decided that she should probably look a bit into her new director's older jobs. She hadn't really done that before except for that one time for the idiot, so that didn't really count. Besides she wanted to get an idea of what type of work he did.

She had told director Ortiz that she had the hang of Atsuko, but the truth was that there was still a part of her that she felt was missing. She had only been given the script for the first three chapters and a list of facts about her character. She was supposed to have a little gang of followers that did her biding. This had bothered her. After all why would they follow her if she spent most of her time being in her nice mode? It didn't appear like she spent much time with them like Natsu did with her friends. The list had given the appearance that she only gathered them up when she needed them and it seemed that some members, apparently mostly guys, were supposed to change all the time. This hadn't made much sense to Kyoko. But knowing that Atsuko was "friends" with a mafia leader made her think that her gang of followers stayed together more out of fear than friendship. That and that they seemed to rotate, probably because of Mr. Mafia leader.

…

Traslamation time!

1-does it really need a translation?

2-uncle!

3-I found kyoko!

4-come on, please?

5-sorry uncle

6-uncle

7-not translating again you should know what it means by now

…


End file.
